Dear Pepper
by tataalicat
Summary: A letter from Tony to Pepper about how he feels about her. Wriiten before he goes to fight the Mandarin, read after he left. Based on IM3. Pepperony Fluff!


_Pepper,_

_I always heard love was a crazy thing, but I never bothered to find out. I never wanted to find out. But I also heard that it's something you can't control, and I kind of lost control of my feelings. It's senile really, I feel like I should be thrown a psych ward for this. It's like when you are in some sort of danger I want to go on some sort of rampage and kill everything that may kill you with the Mandarin on the loose I can't risk anything. I have to protect the one thing I care about, and thats you._

_By the time you read this I guess I will already be gone. I got a lot of apologizes to make. I'm so sorry I put you in harms way, but as long as I'm out here the Mandarin won't come after you. I can't come home yet, but I promise I will. If anything were to happen to you I don't know what I would do. You're my everything remember?_

_You are my saving grace. From the moment I saw you, from that first day I hired you, you have been the only stable thing in my life. You were the only person to be there when no one else was, and you were the only thing that got me through that cave in Afghanistan._

_Remember our rooftop kiss? Of course, how could you forget. God, I don't think you understand what it was like for me. you have no idea how bad I had wanted you Pepper, You had no Idea how long I had wanted to do that. Remember what happened that night when we went back to the mansion? I don't think I had ever slept that good in my life._

_It's funny, because most people think my favorite thing would be working on the suit or inventing something new, but it's not. I think my favorite thing (and I know it sounds lame) is being able to hold you. Like the morning after out first kiss. When i woke up to find you in my arms, it felt so normal, like we had been in a stable-ish relationship for years (Which, in a way we had been) and I had this feeling I could never describe about it. I think I finally figured it out though, and it was one of the hardest thing I e er had to think about, but her, I figured it out didn't I? I figured out that at that moment I knew I was in love with you, I just didn't know it yet._

_Now it feels like my whole life revolves around you, it's like I think about you almost all the time, and almost everything I do has to do with you. Why do you have to be so damn beautiful? Seriously, you screw with m mind and I can;t get you out of it. It's okay, it's a good image. On a side note, you should wear your hair down more often. Anyway, I don't think it's really dawned on me yet, I feel like one day I'll wake up and you won't be my girlfriend. I mean it is real though, so I have nothing to worry about. Remember the day I told the world I was Iron Man?I told you that I would have this girlfriend who was widely conflicted yet so proud of me. Well, I wasn't wrong! You really had no idea how bad I wanted you then. Ever since we danced on the balcony I couldn't get my mind off you._

_Just so we are clear here, I never wanted to ditch you. I really wanted to go back and kiss you, I'm sorry okay? Tell you what, when I get back I will make it up to you. I'm gonna make you a extra dry martini, with lots of olives. Sound good? You should wear that dress more often as well. I don't know if I told you this, maybe i had but I wanna say it again, you looked great by the way. Blue is a good color on you. It matched your eyes._

_Well now to the big part of this letter. I love you. I am completely head over heels in love with you. It taken me a while to say it, I know, sorry about that. But I am ready to say it now. I, Anthony Edward Stark (I even used my full name) love you Virginia Pepper Potts. I am completely and utterly in love with you, and I always will be. I have to say this, even though it sounds nothing like me. One day I plan on marrying you Potts, and hopefully you'll say yes. because I would love nothing more than to call you my wife._

_I have to go now Pep, sorry this letter sounds nothing like me. I love you, and I'll come home._

_- Tony_

She placed the letter back down on the table, then wiped a few tears away. She longed for nothing else but to just be with him right now. All she wanted was to tell him how much she loved him, but it was to late now. He had left for battle. She then picked up a pad of paper and started her own letter.

Pepper couldn't wait for him to come home.

* * *

Tell me if I should add another chapter. Like Peppers letter and then them reuniting? R&R guys!


End file.
